godofwarfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
God of War: Ascension
God of War: Ascension é um jogo da popular série God of War, lançado em 12 de março de 2013. É o sétimo jogo da série a ser lançado e, cronologicamente, é o primeiro. O jogo antecede todo o reinado de Kratos como o deus da guerra e se passa cerca de seis meses após o assassinato involuntário, pelas mãos de Kratos, de sua esposa e filha. Flashbacks também ocorrem, visto que esta linha do tempo ocorre após o seu tempo de lealdade a Ares, o que já foi abordado no ''God of War'' original. O jogo marca um novo capítulo na história de Kratos, visto que sua descrição é: "Junte-se a Kratos enquanto ele dá seus primeiros passos em uma busca lendária por liberdade, redenção e a clareza para vingar sua família na mais ambiciosa aventura da série God of War até agora. " História Um Jogador Prólogo Em uma guerra entre as grandes divindades conhecidas como Primordiais, a loucura e a raiva da guerra tomaram forma, tornando-se as três guardiãs da honra, as Fúrias, que foram encarregadas de penalizar qualquer um que quebrasse um juramento a um deus. A primeira vítima das Fúrias foi Briareu, o Hecatônquiro, que havia quebrado um juramento de sangue a Zeus. As Fúrias fizeram a sua tarefa e, acreditando que a morte era muito pouco para alguém que tinha quebrado um juramento a um deus, transformaram o corpo de Briareu em uma prisão de pedra para aprisionar todos que ousassem seguir seu exemplo no futuro. Mais tarde, as Fúrias fizeram acordos com o Deus da Guerra, Ares, formando um complô para tomar o Olimpo, porém, descobriram que algo faltava; eles precisavam do guerreiro perfeito para ajudá-los em seu ataque contra os Deuses. A rainha das fúrias, Alecto, procriou com Ares na esperança de criar tal guerreiro. Infelizmente para eles, seu filho, Orkos, não estava de acordo com os padrões de Ares, e foi rejeitado. Alecto e as outras Fúrias, no entanto, viram valor nele e fizeram dele o guardião da jura. Vendo as características de um guerreiro perfeito no espartano Kratos, Ares formou um juramento de sangue com o guerreiro tatuado a fim de moldá-lo em uma máquina de matar desprovida de coração, enganando-o e fazendo ele matar sua esposa Lisandra e sua filha Calíope, para acabar com qualquer sentimento mortal que ainda restasse nele. No entanto, Kratos, enfurecido e entristecido pelo assassinato acidental, tornou-se um incapaz de perdoar a si mesmo por seu crime e jurou nunca mais servir a Ares. Enredo Principal Ares, irritado com a decisão de Kratos, ordena que as Fúrias o capturem por sua traição. As três, a fim de enfraquecer a mente do espartano, lançam ilusões para torturá-lo. Vendo a injustiça no juramento de Kratos, Orkos trai as Fúrias e se alia com o espartano, informando-o que a resposta para a liberdade de seu laço com Ares pode ser encontrada em Delfos, com a Oráculo Aletheia. Depois de matar Pólux e Castor, os profetas que haviam aprisionado o oráculo, Aletheia revela ao espartano que a única maneira de estar livre de seu vínculo com o Deus da Guerra seria matando as Fúrias. No entanto, depois de continuar sua busca, as Fúrias emboscam o espartano e Orkos, e encarceram Kratos dentro de Briareu. Ao mesmo tempo em que Kratos sofre tortura nas mãos das Fúrias, ele nega as ofertas delas para que ele volte a Ares. No entanto, Megera, uma Fúria com rancor de Kratos por cortar seu braço em uma luta que travaram antes de sua captura, ataca-o e involuntariamente quebra as correntes que o seguram. Kratos então ataca Megera, que, enfurecida Kratos, usa sua prole de parasitas para ressucitar Briareu à vida. No entanto, Kratos consegue fugir dos ataques de Briareu e matar Megera. Eventualmente ele encontra as Fúrias restantes, Tisifone e Alecto, que mais uma vez tentam atraí-lo de volta à servidão a Ares seduzindo-o ao se disfarçarem de Lisandra. Kratos, recusando se deixar levar pela ilusão, consegue matar ambas as Fúrias, quebrando o pescoço de Tisífone e apunhalando Alecto até a morte. Kratos, vitorioso, retorna a sua casa em Esparta e encontra-se com Orkos, que revela que ele foi, mais um vez, as Fúrias, antes de morrerem, o fizeram o detentor do Espartano; A única maneira de Kratos e Orkos estarem livres de seus respectivos laços com Ares, seria se o espartano matasse Orkos. Orkos, aceitando sua morte honorável, entrega sua lâmina a Kratos, que, hesitante, introduz a lâmina dentro do abdômen de Orkos, finalmente quebrando sua ligação a Ares. Para o horror de Kratos, porém, as visões inquietantes do assassinato de sua esposa e filha, que antes estavam mascaradas por seu laço, de repente atormentaram sua mente, paralisando-o de tristeza. Ele então se livra de seus novos pesadelos queimando sua casa com o cadáver de Orkos dentro dela. Dois Jogadores A parte multiplayer de Ascension apresenta arenas multinível, onde vários guerreiros podem lutar um com o outro. Depois de começar como um preso redimido sem nome (visto no início da campanha), você é então enviado para a Rotunda do Olimpo para escolher uma aliança divina. Um modo de jogo específico, chamado O Favor dos Deuses, exige que os campeões se matem, enquanto Polifemo, acorrentado, interfere sempre que os jogadores se aproximam demais. Os guerreiros marcam 100 pontos ao matar os homens de equipes adversárias, eventualmente, a Lança do Olimpo cai dos céus e se torna uma corrida onde cada equipe tenta obtê-la. Uma vez que alguém o puxa a espada do chão, eles podem começar a atacar Polifemo e nocauteá-lo. Se a besta for atacada, então o guerreiro partirá sua mandíbula com a lança divina. A equipe que o mata ganha mais 1.000 pontos. Quem chegar a 8.000 pontos ganha o jogo. O modo multijogador não permite tela dividida, mas, ao invés disso, exibe uma visão panorâmica sempre que necessário para mostrar ativamente todos os participantes. Ao fazer a pré-venda do jogo, o jogador tem acesso ao DLC Pacote de Heróis Mitológicos para o multiplayer. Este pacote contém 4 heróis que são jogáveis no multiplayer: Orion, Aquiles, Perseu e Odisseu. Se o jogador fazer a pré-venda na Gamestop, obterá o traje do rei Leonidas e sua lança. Pré-vendas da Best Buy irão dar o martelo de Thor, Mjölnir. Pré-vendas do Walmart receberão o Lâmina do Julgamento. Ítens e Habilidades Armas * Punhos de Kratos: Se Kratos não usar uma Arma do mundo, ele pode atacar com seus punhos nus. * Lâminas do Caos: As lâminas amaldiçoadas dadas a Kratos por Ares como um símbolo de sua servidão. * Armas do mundo: Kratos pode desarmar seus oponentes e usar suas armas como uma arma secundária. Elas podem ser descartadas a qualquer momento. Ao fazê-lo, ele joga a arma em um inimigo atordoando-os no processo. Existem cinco Armas do mundo que estão presentes: ** Espada ** Lança ** Clube ** Escudo ** Funda Magia * Fogo de Ares: Liberte a sua fúria e atordoe os inimigos ao redor com o fogo de Ares. Incinerar inimigos produz Orbes de Ouro. * Gelo de Poseidon: Invoque o gelo de Poseidon para quebrar blocos. Também permite respirar debaixo d'água. Congelar inimigos produz grandes Orbes Vermelhas. * Raio de Zeus: Eletrocute seus inimigos com os ataques rápidos de Zeus. Eletrocutar inimigos rende Orbes Azuis. * Alma de Hades: Liberte as almas do Submundo. Vaporizar inimigos produz Orbes Verdes. Itens * Tesouros perdidos: O colar e o anel de Lisandra, que impedem Kratos de cair nas ilusões das Fúrias. * Amuleto de Ouroboros: O amuleto foi roubado do Oráculo de Delfos por Castor e Pólux e contém o poder de distorcer o tempo em torno do objeto ou inimigo que ele atinge. Ele usa isso em várias ocasiões no jogo, capaz de curar ou decair. Na demo da E3, Kratos usa essa habilidade para reconstruir um elevador que foi destruído por Carídbis (Alecto). Quando usado em inimigos, eles são abrandados por um tempo, então, se eles estiverem no ar no momento em que a magia é ativada, eles permanecem lá por alguns segundos. Essa habilidade não esvazia a magia de Kratos, mas exige que a relíquia recarregue por um curto período de tempo. * Pedra da Jura de Orkos: Esta pedra é dada a Kratos por Orkos e contém o poder de criar uma sombra de Kratos. Este poder é usado para resolver enigmas, pois ele copia a pose de Kratos para segurar manivelas e correntes no lugar. Mais tarde, no jogo, tem que ser usado em combinação com os outros itens para resolver um quebra-cabeça. * Olhos da Verdade: Os Olhos da Verdade é um item passado de oráculo para oráculo para superar a magia negra das Fúrias. Kratos obtém-lo durante sua jornada e pode usá-lo para dissipar as barreiras mágicas criadas pelas Fúrias. Artefatos * Pedra da Jura do Prisioneiro * Frasco de Circe * Oferta do Viajante em Busca do Oráculo * Amuleto de Aletheia * Estátua do Capitão do Navio * Capa de Orkos * Cinzel do Pedreiro * Tratado de Arquimedes * Ídolo do Construtor da Estátua * Máquina de Anticítera Personagens * Kratos: O principal protagonista do jogo. Kratos encontra-se à beira da loucura, 6 meses após a morte de sua esposa e filho, ele quebrou o juramento de sangue com Ares. Essa traição levou-o para o julgamento das Fúrias. * As Fúrias: As três irmãs que pré-datam os Deuses e os Titãs, as Fúrias são punidoras temíveis daqueles que quebram seus juramentos. Elas são as principais antagonistas do jogo, caçando e torturando Kratos por virar suas costas a Ares. * Orkos: Guardião de Juras, ele ajuda Kratos a quebrar os laços e derrotar as irmãs. * Aletheia: Kratos é enviado a Delfos para encontrar o Oráculo, que pode ajudá-lo em sua busca pela liberdade. * Lisandra: A esposa de Kratos, aparece ele Kratos em visões durante o jogo. * Calíope: A filha de Kratos, ela aparece em suas visões. * Arquimedes: Um matemático, físico, engenheiro, inventor e astrônomo histórico que construiu a enorme estátua de Apolo em Delos. * O Escriba dos Hecatônquiros: O primeiro mortal preso pelas Fúrias. Ele mantém registros desde sua prisão, e Kratos os encontra ao redor da prisão. * Guerreiro Redimido: O guerreiro padrão usado no multiplayer, ele faz uma pequena aparição no início do jogo como prisioneiro. Inimigos * Centauro General: Similar aos generais em God of War III. * Cérbero: A fera de três cabeças do Hades. Poder ser usado como montaria quando ferido. Eles parecem com Mongrels, mas são mais fortes e têm novos poderes, como o teletransporte do submundo e o escudo de alma. * Quimera: As quimeras retornam de God of War II com cores diferentes e usam ataques de gelo. Apenas uma é encontrada na Torre de Delfos. * Ciclope Berserker: Grandes ciclopes brutos que podem ser combatidos e então montados para pisotear inimigos menores. * Guerreiras de Delos: Mulheres poderosas equipadas com lanças. * Talos Elementais: Este novo tipo de Talos se veste de forma semelhante ao de Hades. Estes Talos podem vir com vários ataques elementares, cada Talos usa fogo, gelo, raio ou alma, semelhante à magia de Kratos. * Elefentauro: Uma nova espécie de Juggernaut, Kratos mata esses grandes elefantes monstruosos cortando suas cabeças e expondo o cérebro. * Empusa: Monstro feminino impetuoso com espinhos verdes no lugar dos membros. * Cães Verozes: Os cães de ataque retornam de God of War III. * Górgona Encapuzada: Estas Górgonas têm uma aparência nova, mais parecidas com cobras e são muito coloridas. * Harpia: A Harpia padrão retorna em Ascension. * Harpia Rainha: Estas harpias retornam de God of War III. * Mantícora Filhote: Versões menores da mantícora. Elas chocam ovos. * Servos de Megera: Humanos e cães infectados e transformados em monstros pelos parasitas de Megera. * Parasitas de Megera: Pequenos insetos verdes originários de Megera. Capaz de transformar criaturas tão pequenas quanto humanos e tão grandes quanto Hecatônquiros em insetos monstruosos. * Sátiros: Os inimigos padrão. Os sátiros carregam armas que podem ser usadas por Kratos. * Sátiro Forrado: Sátiros menores que usam armas de longo alcance. * Sátiro General: O Sátiro General é maior do que os outros sátiros e possui uma espada maior. Eles comandam hordas de sátiros comuns. * Sirene Sibila: The Sirene Sibila são monstros femininos poderosos que agora aproveitam o poder de Zeus. * Espartanos Ilusórios: Em uma das ilusões das Fúrias, Kratos luta com Megera, que comanda guerreiros espartanos imaginários. * Fantasmas de Hades: Fantasmas muito poderosos capazes de invocar espíritos de si mesmos. Os Fantasmas aparecem em toda a série God of War. Chefes * Briareu: Uma das antigas criaturas semelhantes a titãs conhecidas como Hecatônquiros. O gigante de cem braços Briareu foi capturado e torturado pelas Fúrias por quebrar seu juramento aos deuses, enquanto seu corpo era transformado em uma prisão viva para os futuros perjuros. Vivo, mas severamente desfigurado após anos de tormento, ele está dormente. Quando Kratos escapa, Megera, uma das Fúrias, usa seus parasitas para infectar os braços de Briareu, transformando-os em monstros gigantes, semelhantes a insetos, conhecidos como as Mãos Infectadas de Briareu. Eventualmente, ela também permite que seus parasitas transformem a cabeça, fazendo da boca uma grotesca matilha de dentes e mandíbulas, no seu último round contra Kratos. ** Mãos Infectadas de Briareu: Os guardas parasíticos gigantes que foram mutados, a partir dos membros de Briareu, por um pequeno grupo de parasitas. Três são encontrados por Kratos durante sua fuga de sua prisão e atuam como sub-chefes. * Mantícora: Sub-chefe. Uma enorme besta que solta fogo pela boca, possui corpo de leão, rabo de escorpião e asas de morcego. Kratos luta contra duas Mantícoras, uma em Delfos e uma em Delos. * Pólux e Castor: Juntos são conhecidos como Dióscuros. O profeta mortal Castor, junto com o meio-irmão semi-deus Pólux, servem como guardas do Oráculo de Delfos. No entanto, na realidade, usurpam seu templo e seus poderes de distorção do tempo. * Daimon: O animal de estimação de Tisiphone. Kratos enfrenta essa criatura ao lado de Tisífone em todas as batalhas que a envolvem. * As Fúrias: Elas são seres pré-olímpicos, nascidas de uma antiga batalha que antecede a Primeira Titanomaquia. Elas são as principais antagonistas e chefes do jogo. ** Megera: Uma fúria perversa que possui quatro pernas de aranha na coluna vertebral. Ela pode liberar um enxame de parasitas do peito, que ataca suas vítimas e depois enterra-se debaixo de suas peles. O resultado é sempre servo severamente mutado que se assemelha a um inseto. Enfrentada sozinha e junto com Tisífone. Morta durante a batalha com o Briareu infectado. ** Tisífone: Mestra das ilusões, que ela usa para atormentar Kratos, Tisífone convoca um Daimon para lutar contra seus inimigos. Enfrentada sozinha, com Megaera, e mais tarde com Alecto. ** Alecto: A rainha das fúrias. Alecto também é amante de Ares, com quem ela está em conspiração contra o Olimpo. Ela é a chefe final do jogo e é enfrentada junto com Tisífone. Alecto pode se transformar na enorme besta do mar, Caríbdis. Personagens do Multiplayer * Polifemo: Um grande cíclope Titã aprisionado pelos Deuses encontrados no mapa do Deserto de Almas Perdidas. * Esteno: Uma poderosa górgona encontrada no mapa Pântano dos Esquecidos. * Hércules: O semi-deus que vigia a Arena. * Skorpius: Vaga pelo mapa do Labirinto. Elenco * Troy Baker - Orkos, Anunciante do Multplayer, Prisioneiro, Trabalhador * Adrienne Barbeau - Aletheia * Susanne Blakeslee - Oráculo * Brian Bloom - Escravo, Espartano * Steven Blum - Ares * Corey Burton - Zeus * T.C. Carson - Kratos * Dave Carter - Soldado do Multiplayer * David W. Collins - Castor, Marinheiro * Debi Derryberry - Civil * Robin Atkin Downes - O Escriba dos Hecatônquiros (aparece como "Crazy Guy" nos créditos), Soldado, Espartano * Gideon Emery - Poseidon, Prisioneiro, Soldado * Keith Ferguson - Capitão do Navio * Crispin Freeman - Rei Bliss, Civil, Marinheiro, Escravo * Nika Futterman - Megera, Puta Bliss * Brad Grusnick - Pólux, Civil, Espartano * Jennifer Hale - Alecto, Lisandra, Civil, Escravo * Linda Hunt - Narrador * Neil Kaplan - Soldado do Multiplayer * Kevin Killebrew - Soldado do Multiplayer * Khary Payton - Escravo, Soldado * Cara Pifko - Puta Bliss * Alem Brhan Sapp - Soldado Bliss, Multiplayer Soldier, Prisioneiro * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Soldado do Multiplayer * Anthony Skordi - Soldado do Multiplayer * Kevin Sorbo - Hércules * Fred Tatasciore - Hades, Civil, Soldado * Simon Templeman - Arquimedes (crédito apenas) * Debi Mae West - Tisífone, Puta Bliss, Civil * Dan White - Soldado em Treinamento Escravo * Jimmie Wood - Soldado do Multiplayer * Marc Worden - Marinheiro Histórico Após o vazamento da Amazon, o diretor do jogo, Todd Papy, escreveu no blog oficial da PlayStation, prometendo um vislumbre do que está armazenado para God of War: Ascension durante uma trasmissão ao vivo, que aconteceu segunda-feira, 30 de abril. Uma nova página para God of War: Ascension na págia do Facebook da Sony PlayStation também contém um trailer e um link para a pré-venda na BestBuy. O diretor Todd Pap já atuou como diretor de design em God of War III. Ele agora assume um papel que antes pertenceu a David Jaffe, Cory Barlog e Stig Asmussen. O jogo foi lançado em 12 de março de 2013, de acordo com sua página oficial no site do PlayStation. Juntamente com o jogo, as edições especiais e de colecionador foram lançadas. A God of War: Ascension Collector's Edition para PlayStation 3 possui uma estátua exclusiva de 20 centímetros do Kratos, uma mala Premium Steelbook, Trilha Sonora Oficial (versão digital), tema dinâmico para PS3, pacote de avatares para a PSN, Desbloqueio de XP duplo no Multiplayer, e um passe para futuras DLCs. A edição especial apresentou o mesmo, mas sem a estátua de 20cm do Kratos e o passe de DLCs. Curiosidades * O demo da E3 foi lançado como parte do disco Blu-ray Total Recall disponível em dezembro de 2012. * A demon pública foi lançada em 26 de fevereiro para todos os usuários da PSN. Ela é diferente da que foi vista na E3 e foi incluída no Total Recall. ** Aqueles que participaram do Rise of the Warrior e fizeram parte da equipe vencedora obtiveram a demo em 20 de fevereiro. * Uma demo de 'The Last of Us' estava para ser lançada com a versão final de God of War. * God of War: Ascension inclui um voucher para baixar os personagens Zeus e Isaac Clarke para o PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. * Em God of War: Ascension Kratos usa a mesma técnica de Battering Ram de God of War III. * Um trailer live-action foi lançado na transmissão via Internet do Super Bowl e mostra Lisandra e Calíope vivas, como uma ilusão criada por Tisífone. * God of War: Ascension tem a opção de novo jogo+ e seleção de capítulo, sendo o primeiro da série a ter esse recurso. ** Este também é o primeiro jogo a não apresentar altares de "save". O sistema de salvamento é automático. * Em God of War: Ascension, as armas secundárias não podem encher o medidor de raiva; apenas as Lâminas do Caos e os ataques físicos de Kratos podem. * O Menu Principal de God of War: Ascension contém uma opção chamada "Últimas Notícias", que requer acesso à Internet para acessar. Serve para atualizações sobre futuras DLCs. * God of War: Ascension é o único God of War de console que não é numerado. Os outros jogos não numerados (Chains of Olympus e Ghost of Sparta) foram lançados para um console portátil e apenas portados para o PlayStation 3. * God of War: Ascension é o primeiro lançamento em que não há mini-jogo de sexo, nem altares de "save", nem nenhuma arma secundária forte que pode ser aprimorada, nem caixas de orbes vermelhas que podem ser abertas, e o rosto de Kratos não é mostrado no menu principal como no início dos outros lançamentos da série, quebrando as "tradições" dos últimos God of War. * Em God of War: Ascension, as habilidades e os poderes são dados à medida que o jogo em si progride, mas o jogo alterna entre o presente e semanas antes do encarceramento de Kratos, fazendo com que o jogador não tenha poderes nem habilidades no início do jogo, quando, cronologicamente, Kratos está a apenas um passo de matar as Fúrias, e deveria ter todas as suas armas aprimoradas neste ponto. * God of War: Ascension faz referência a outro icônico jogo da Sony: Uncharted. Se você coletar todos os artefatos, você obtém o troféu "Não, Drake. Esses não são seus." * Há um pequeno erro nas legendas quando elas dizem "É... é... é apenas ilusão", embora Kratos, na verdade, diga "Não é a realidade!". * God of War: Ascension é o primeiro jogo na saga onde Kratos não recebe ajuda de Atena pois ela sequer aparece. * Na Cisterna (pt. 2), existe um enigma opcional que, quando resolvido corretamente, destrava uma pintura oculta que lê: "Quando a Terra pára de girar, a Jornada começa". Este é um teaser sobre um próximo God of War. * Com qualquer Elemento ativado, o movimento "Pluma de Prometeu" das Lâminas do Caos possui efeitos únicos após o botão Triângulo ser pressionado. Com o Fogo de Ares, um surto de fogo "borrifa" o chão (semelhante a outras Lâminas em outros jogos). Com o Gelo de Poseidon ativo, o golpe gera uma grande espiga de gelo. Com o Raio de Zeus, um pilar alto de raios enormes atinge o chão. Com as Almas de Hades, uma grande mão do Submundo emerge da terra e soca o chão. Vídeos Arquivo:God of War Ascension "From Ashes" Super Bowl 2013 Commercial - Full Version Arquivo:God of War Ascension™ Single-Player World Premiere Arquivo:God of War Ascension "Evil Ways" Official Multiplayer Trailer